The invention is related to industrial manipulators and the like and is particularly directed to an end-effector design which accommodates tapered, twisted shapes.
The introduction of robotics into the manufacturing facility has resulted in demand for a variety of end-effectors, that is gripper-like devices which manipulate tools or components in the manufacturing process. The specific application of the end-effector to a given manufacturing process can require a multi-jointed, complex design which provides several degrees of freedom. The dexterity of the end-effector and the industrial manipulator is reflected in directional movement capabilities which are indicated as degrees of freedom.
The complexity of the task, the shape and size of the object to be manipulated and the environment in which the end-effector must function are only several of the factors considered in the design of an end-effector. The present invention provides an end effector for manipulating objects having an irregular shape. It has been known that irregularly shaped objects can be manipulated with a gripper device having an air bladder built into the fingers. The air bladder inflates upon the fingers gripping the object to insure uniform holding forces throughout the gripper. "Robots and Remote Handling for Radioactive Materials"; Sheldon, O. L., et al., 2nd International Symposium On Industrial Robots, Tokyo Institute of Technology, Tokyo, Japan. It has also been known to provide a gripper composed of small segments interconnected by wires which form the gripper to the object. These systems typically involve intricate pulley systems driven by electric motors. "The Development of the Soft Gripper for the Versatile Robot Hand", Hirose, Sheiyso, et al; 7th International Symposium on Industrial Robots, Tokyo Institute of Technology; Tokyo, Japan.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an end-effector, or robot hand, which automatically adapts itself to the orientation of the object to be manipulated and preserves the orientation of the object as it is transported from one work station to another.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an end-effector having multiple degrees of freedom which permit the end-effector to conform to irregular shapes and to provide an end-effector with braking means to stabilize the end-effector after object acquisition.